


Caught

by panto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short, Stiles and Chris are the same age, getting caught, stargentweek2019, stargentweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Chris has his boyfriend Stiles over after school one day, thinking they are alone. That is until Gerard catches them half naked in Chris' bed.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 79





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for [Stargent Week 2019](https://spoon-zi.tumblr.com/post/189182184147/stargent-week-2019-hashtags)
> 
> Day 7 - Getting caught/ Telling the family
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> This one is a little short and I wrote it while absolutely sleep-deprived but I really wanted to write something for the last day of Stargent week, so I hope you enjoy it!

Chris grinned when he helped Stiles out of his shirt, making his boyfriend blush.

“You’re just trying to get into my pants!”, Stiles complained jokingly. “I’m not that easy, Christopher.”

They had met in English class over a year ago and slowly the two boys had started to get closer until about five months ago when Chris had finally brought up the courage to ask Stiles out on a date. And to Chris' surprise the other boy had actually said yes. So far they had both agreed to keep things to themselves because they weren't sure how people in school might react to them dating.

Chris let out a huff but leaned back up to kiss Stiles. “I know. And we both know I wouldn’t even think about getting in your pants if you don’t want it,” he whispered against Stiles’ lips. “But I want to cuddle. And I want to feel your skin on mine.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“I know.” Chris grinned at him. “And then we will see what else might happen, huh? We have all the time in the world after all.”

“All the time to do what exactly?” There suddenly was a voice coming from the doorway and Chris immediately jumped off of the bed, staring at his father with wide eyes. “Dad! It’s not what it looks like!”, he promised immediately, grabbing his own shirt to pull it back on.

“Oh, it’s not? So I didn’t just catch you half naked in bed with another guy?”, Gerard’s voice was calm and Chris knew that this kind of calm was worse than yelling. “You call yourself an Argent and yet fool around with another guy? You should be ashamed of yourself, Christopher!”

Stiles swallowed hard as he quickly grabbed his own shirt.

“Dad, come on. We weren’t fooling around. He’s – That’s Stiles. He’s my boyfriend, Dad. I love him.”

“Love?!” Gerard let out a bitter laugh. “Love, he says! A man cannot love another man like a woman. What is wrong with you? No son of mine is a little gay bitch!”

Chris swallowed. He knew his father wasn’t going to be happy but this? “Dad.”

“No! You are a shame for this family. After all that I have done for you? You disgust me, Christopher.”

“Dad! We are not doing anything wrong!”

Without a warning, Gerard slapped him across the face when Chris raised his voice and Stiles gasped, immediately pulling Chris away.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me again!” His father pointed a warning finger at Chris. “You are the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. No father could love a son like you. This is disgusting,” he pointed between the two of them. “It’s not normal and it is against nature.”

“I’m still your son. Nothing about me has changed.” Chris’ voice was shaking and Stiles didn’t know what else to do than reach for his boyfriend’s hand to calm him down.

“No. No, you are not my son anymore. I want you to pack your bags and leave. Now.” Gerard glared at them before he was gone again.

“Chris?”, Stiles asked carefully when his boyfriend didn’t move, just staring at the door through which Gerard had just left before suddenly starting to sob uncontrollably.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around Chris to hold him. “You know he’s not right. You know that you are not a bad person for loving me, right? You are perfect and I will always love you for who you are.”

It took a moment before Chris was able to talk between his sobs. “I know.”

“He’s an asshole.” Stiles sighed as he reached up to wipe Chris’ tears away. “Come on, baby. You can stay with me and my dad for a few days. Give your father time to calm down and then we will see, alright?”

Chris wiped away some of his tears but eventually, he nodded. “Thank you, Stiles. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”


End file.
